When an arrow is shot from an archery bow, the bow moves in response to the forces generated upon release of the bowstring. In addition, the bow absorbs the energy not imparted to the arrow, which causes the bow to vibrate. Movement and vibration of the bow has a direct impact on shooting accuracy. A bow stabilizer device may be attached to the bow to balance the bow and dampen vibrations in the bow to minimize unintentional bow movement when shooting. One function of a bow stabilizer is to provide a counterweight that helps stabilize and maintain the bow in an upright position during launching of the arrow.
One conventional type of bow stabilizer is a rod with a circular cross-section. Rod stabilizers may use a rod alone or use a system of movable weights along the rod length. Some rod stabilizers include a plurality of rods arranged radially spaced apart from each other. Rod stabilizers that include only a rod may act as both a spring and a weight, wherein the spring portion transfers the energy of the bow to another “weight” portion of the rod. In a system that includes a rod and separate weights, the rods act as a spring to transfer the energy of the bow to the weights.
Stabilizers are typically constructed to extend in a forward direction from the bow when the bow is oriented in an upright, shooting position. Stabilizers are usually mounted to the bow in an orientation that positions the stabilizer extending beyond the body and arms of the shooter. In certain conditions, such as crosswinds, the stabilizer may act as a wind vane that actually destabilizes the bow prior to shooting the arrow.
These and other problems are avoided and numerous advantages are provided by the apparatus described herein.